


Decisions, Decisions

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Swearing, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer heals himself, he has to decide what to do next.  Order of decisions unimportant: the apocalypse, his Sasquatch human brother, his angelic hopefully soon more than brother, those pesky angels, and most importantly, as an archangel, can he still taste pie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, I don't even know...

Lucifer slid out of the car, standing up and breathing deeply as he leant back against his baby.  It had been thousands of years in Hell since he had been whole, but now that he was, it was confusing as anything.  Like he was two completely different personalities trying to fit together, not even getting started on the whole apocalypse thing.  As Lucifer he kinda still wanted to destroy everything, but as Dean he liked the world and wanted it to keep spinning, all the people included.  He had thought that his life as an archangel would instantly blink out his life as a human, but because he had spent so much time alone in his cage, it was as if his angelic anger and destructive tendencies had just faded, become a tightly held memory instead of a current rage.  Even with the angelic memory, he remembered his life as Dean much clearer than he remembered heaven and his siblings.  Then again, that was probably the because of his time alone in his cage.  Seriously, Alastair had tortured his human self for thirty years before he broke, but if he had tried solitude? He was pretty sure he would’ve broken years earlier. 

His Father had probably done that on purpose, Lucifer thought sourly, He must’ve known that Lucifer would’ve become simply too tired to hold to anything other than a hopeful thought of destruction if he was let out of his cage.  Could’ve been the reason He had Michael throw him in the cage instead of just killing him. Then again, Lucifer probably ruined it for himself as well, breaking part of his mind off and becoming human.

Speaking of being human, his vessel fit, worked perfectly like a true vessel even though it technically wasn’t.  The only odd thing was a piece of grace pulsed in the handprint scar that his little brother had placed while pulling his human self out of hell.   And Hell, really?  Fuck that noise.  His angelic self had been rotting in the pit and so his human self had decided to trade his life for his brothers, sending the rest of him to the pit.  And there’s another thing he had to deal with, what was he going to do about his human brother?  Dean had called him to meet up, but now it was Lucifer who’d be meeting up with his prophesied vessel.  Not that he’d use it now, he had grown up with this meat-suit and was quite fond of it.  So what to do with the kid?  He had loved Sam enough to die for him as a human, and still loved him as an angel, he doubted he’d even be able to kill him

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Lucifer heard the growl of a vehicle and looked up to see a tan colored car driving his way, the familiar form of his Sasquatch brother behind the wheel.  The door opened and Lucifer made a spontaneous choice.  It didn’t have to be a permanent choice, or to lead anywhere, but it was the best he could do now.  He stood and walked forwards as Sam got out to meet him, Lucifer pulling his angelic self inwards and wrapping a cloak his human self would compare to Harry Potters around him, making him invisible to the supernatural eye.  Stopping in front of the tan car, Lucifer spoke.

“Sam.”  He paused, not sure if he was waiting for a reaction, then reached into his jacket, pulling out Ruby’s knife.  Holding it in front of him for a second, he bit his lip and flipped it over.  “If you’re serious about this, and you want back in, you should hang onto this.”

 

~*~

 

Getting a motel with his brother was completely and utterly mind-blowing. It was also completely normal.  Lucifer parked the impala, him and Sam got out, went to the front desk and rented a room for the night.  They brought their bags in and threw them on the beds, Lucifer claimed the bed closest to the window and Sam got the other one.  Exactly the same as if he’d been human. 

Needing a moment to sort through all the different things he had been thinking about on the drive over, Lucifer pushed a thought into Sam’s mind, not something he was terribly proud of, and his brother decided to have a shower.  After glancing at the archangel like he was afraid that he would disappear if Sam stepped out of the room for a second, his little brother turned to go.  Lucifer just smirked at him and started to pull his guns out to clean.

As soon as Sam had disappeared behind the door, Lucifer dropped the façade, the smirk gone as fast as if it had never been there.  So, things he need to decide on were, in no particular order: Sam, Castiel, Michael, Apocalypse, Hell and humanity.  Just the little things.  Grimacing, he decided to start with Sam, as that had already kinda been decided.  So much of his human life--which had been indefinitely more eventful than his angelic one--had overlapped and ended up taking first place in his decision making.  He wouldn’t kill Sam, it would be like killing Michael, except slightly different in the fact that he wasn’t too fond of Michael right now, and he loved Sam.  He wouldn’t be telling Sam about the whole devil thing either.  Ever. 

There, one down, five to go.  Since he’s already thinking about Michael, he might as well get him done too.  For a second Lucifer just let himself methodically clean his guns, but then he forced himself to focus, resigning himself to a lot of unwanted decisions in his immediate future.  Like he had told himself before,—and wasn’t that a sentence he didn’t think very often—he didn’t want to kill his brother.  He had been slightly exaggerating when he spoke of the depth of his negative feelings for Mikey, but the major idea still stood.  He didn’t like the guy.  Michael had been too close to their Father, whom Lucifer was still angry at.  But he didn’t want him dead, so he wouldn’t kill him.  He could just leave him to do what he wanted and figure out what to do when he had to.  It would work fine.

Lucifer grinned as he realized what he had just done.  Looked like the lazy side of his humanity was going to play a big part on his angelic side too, avoidance was awesome.  He could just avoid the apocalypse too, Lucifer thought, then froze.  Where had that come from?  Didn’t he still want Earth destroyed, Hell rising to cover everything?  Slowly going back to cleaning, he frowned.  He had spent forty years in the pit outside his cage, and they had been terrible, something he could never wish on the innocents around him.  Sure, some people deserved to go to Hell, but not everyone.  And wasn’t that a thought.  Lucifer could actually change things.  Go down to Hell, reassert his leadership, and actually fix it, make Hell to work instead of just mindlessly changing people into demons.  As a human he had had a self loathing complex and thought he was a terrible person, but that was really nothing in comparison with being the devil, Dean Winchester wouldn’t have deserved to go to Hell, were he human.  Lucifer could try and fix that now, go to Hell and rearrange the place for the different types of people, make it more designed for accurate punishment. 

So, redesigning Hell to make it correct punishment friendly.  That pretty much sided with stopping the apocalypse, which would mean dealing with the angels.  At a time like this, help from his brilliant little brother would come in hand, not that he could just ask.  ‘ _So hey Sam, I’m Lucifer.  Any ideas on rearranging Hell and stopping the angels from their lovely apocalypse?’_ Oh yes, that would go over well.  He’d just have to make due on his own.  The angels couldn’t destroy the world if he didn’t fight Michael, and if he went out of his way to rearrange Hell and ignore Heaven, maybe helping out here and there on Earth with stuff caused by angels or demons, he might be able to get them to give up.  They’d probably attack Hell to try and get some retaliation, but if Lucifer could find some loyal help, he might be able to keep too much from happening.  Castiel could help him.  He’d just have to convince him he wasn’t trying some elaborate scheme, but after that Lucifer was pretty sure the young angel would stay with him.  As Dean he had loved the angel, though never told him or planned to, not wanting to destroy their friendship.  As Lucifer he was still in love with the little angel, but now, seeing all the things Cas had done for him, he could tell that there was a chance his feelings might be reciprocated.

As a human he had put far too little stock in what Cas had done for him.  Falling from heaven, disobeying, those things were huge for an angel to do!  He remembered doing it himself.  Probably the most terrifying thing he had ever done was making that first step in disobeying.  Afterwards he had been too immersed in hatred to really think about it, but for an angel like Cas, who was doing all this for humanity, it must be so much worse.  Not even knowing if it would all be for nothing.  Which, Lucifer thought, considering recent events, he probably did think.  Granted, Lucifer had brought him back to life, but the angel had died trying to help Dean.  Fury at the archangel who smote Cas rolled through him, and he decided that he would have to find out which one it was.  No one messed with his angel and got away with it. 

“Seriously dude, you look like you’re trying to burn a hole in the gun with your mind.” Lucifer totally didn’t jump.  He really didn’t. 

“Just thinking” He replied, leaning back and putting the gun down before looking at Sam. He hadn’t even noticed that he was finished.

Sam scoffed, but there was a tentative look on his face. “Well now I know it’s the apocalypse”

“Shut up bitch” Lucifer shot back, laughing.  Thank Father that he hadn’t completely lost this easy way of talking with his brother.  Lucifer purposefully didn’t think about the fact that when Sam found out who he was, he would certainly lose it. 

“Jerk” Sam answered, his tone grateful and indicating that he had obviously been worried about that too.  Man, he had no idea.  “So I was thinking” Sam started, reverting to serious mode “Why don’t we start small, search for a hunt somewhere near?”

“Sure” Lucifer said brightly, killing things, now that was easy “You already know of something?”

Sam grinned at that, and proceeded to tell him about what looked like a weird haunting a town over in the direction he had come from, suggesting they could eat, sleep and get back on the road.  Lucifer found himself reacting as he would’ve as Dean, and realized even more just how much he enjoyed it.  He knew it wouldn’t last, but he would take this happiness for as long as he could get it. 

Then another thought slipped into his mind.  Angels didn’t need to sleep, and Cas had never shown much interest in food, so would he still be able to eat?  He had never taken a vessel before, so he had never had the chance to try it, not that he would’ve before living as Dean.  He thought he’d probably cry if he couldn’t taste anything.  He must’ve let some of the horror he felt be displayed on his face, as he had to reassure Sam he was okay.  Continuing to listen to his brother, he decided that not thinking about it until the next time he had to eat was his best option now.  Lucifer had better still be able to taste pie, or some random being would be getting smote.

 

~*~

 

Lucifer did manage to keep the two of them working together and happy for quite a while, considering all the factors.   A bunch of ghosts, a demon posing as a celebrity and a couple vamps later, they were trapped in a warehouse, surrounded by seven more vamps in addition to the two decapitated on the ground. Ya, they were pretty much screwed fighting like humans.  Lucifer only had one needle of dead mans blood left, having lost his blade earlier, and Sam was being thrown across the room, weaponless and smashing into the wall.  The vampire Sam was fighting reached down to grab him and Lucifer acted on instinct.  Spreading his wings inside a vessel for the first time, he was front of the vamp and burning his essence out in a second, one palm slapped against his forehead.  The other vamps froze at this display of power and Lucifer glanced over at them, all of them simultaneously being burnt away.  Checking to make sure none had gotten away, even though he knew perfectly well they were all dead, he finally turned to face Sam, dreading seeing his face. 

“What the hell!”  Sam yelled even before Lucifer had finished turning, and he shot the hunter a self depreciating smile

“Surprise?”  He ventured, not managing to stop it from being a question.  This was so not going well

“Michael” Sam spat, and the sheer hatred on his face almost surprised Lucifer

“Umm, no” Lucifer said, biting his lip “Hello Sam.  I’m Lucifer”

The look of shock that went across Sam’s face would’ve been comical at any other time.  Now, not so much.  His eyes narrowed again and he sneered at the archangel, something Lucifer had to give him credit for.  “Well then why the hell are you inside my brother.  I’m your vessel”

“Kinda complicated.  The child that would’ve become Dean Winchester didn’t have a soul, so, naturally, I pushed some of my grace through a crack in my cage, placed it in the empty vessel and cut it off.  I’ve always been Lucifer, I just didn’t know until a little after you opened my cage, when I put myself back together.”  Lucifer explained, condensing it

“Ya right” Sam sneered, pressing back against the wall. “Well, if you’re really Dean, you won’t mind letting me go.”

Lucifer felt a pang of hurt at that, but acknowledged it was probably the best thing to do now, let Sam work through it on his own.  “Dude! Why would I save you from the vampires if I was going to kill you?”

He moved slightly to step forwards, but before his foot touched the ground Sam was shouting, praying loudly.  “Castiel! You need to get down here now! Dean’s gone!”

At the flutter of wings Lucifer cursed silently, his little brother appearing in the room with them.  Cas took a step forwards, his head tilted in confusion as he saw Lucifer, then his eyes widened and he disappeared, reappearing beside Sam only to fly off again.  The sound of Cas’s wings echoed in the silence, and they were gone, leaving Lucifer alone with the bodies of nine dead vampires.

“Well fuck”


End file.
